


captured crow

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [37]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Kidnapping, M/M, Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: hinata shouyou, the leader of the notorious mafia group known as karasuno, has been kidnapped by their rivals, nekoma, headed by the suave kuroo tetsurou over a territory dispute. hinata is sure that his crew will find him and he will get to go home with territory in hand, but what happens when things go a little differently than expected?





	captured crow

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **anonymous said:** Hi! I've been reading and keeping up with your prompts on ao3 and I'd like to request a Kuroo Hinata as rivaling mafia bosses? But can noone die? I love my babies too much. But angst is good and non fatal injuries are also good. And can Kuroo and Hinata get together in the end? Sorry this is so long...  
> 
> 
> YIKES I HAVENT BEEN DOING A LOT OF WRITING LATELY HUH. i feel so bad T_T anyways. i hope you enjoy!! 

The world was dark and Shouyou’s head was throbbing. The last thing he recalled was that he was walking down the street, returning back to the house he and the rest of his crew shared, when all of a sudden a sharp pain cracked across the back of his head and the sidewalk was scraping his cheek. 

As he slowly came to, it only took him a few moments to realize that his arms were bound and he was seated in a chair. He blinked a few times, only to still be met with darkness. He jerked and his eyes flew wide, what happened?! Was he blind?! His heart began to race and he looked around wildly before the shroud of darkness was removed and suddenly the room lit up again. Standing before him was a man, no taller than he was, with sandy colored hair and a scowl on his face. Shouyou went to say something, demand he be let go, but didn't get the chance to before his captor turned and shouted out the room.

“He's awake!” He called, only to be answered by more shouting, but Shouyou couldn't understand what words were being shouted.

A few moments later, a tall figure stepped into the room. His raven colored hair was messy but his outfit was clean and pressed, and it only took a moment for Shouyou to figure out who was standing before him. 

Kuroo Tetsurou, leader of the mafia gang known as Nekoma, who were also Karasuno’s rivals. A scowl came onto Shouyou’s face as he looked up at Kuroo’s own far too smug one. 

“Hm, seems like we’ve seen to have caught a little bird, a crow, no less,” he commented, padding over to Shouyou who only gave a growl. “And not just any crow, but the most important crow, hm?” He let out a chuckle, “tell me, what was Hinata Shouyou, leader of Karasuno, doing out on the street all alone?”

Shouyou bared his teeth, “none of your business,” he spat. In truth, he was on his way to pick something up from the convenience store, but he didn't need to know that.

Kuroo hummed, “yes, I suppose it doesn't matter, all that does matter is that we got you,” he practically purred. “So, I suppose you know why you're here?” He asked, quirking a brow.

“I have an idea,” he told him, watching as Kuroo began to move around him. A few weeks ago, Karasuno had successfully secured some territory from Nekoma, it was their’s to begin with but the cats didn't care.

“Well, you stole something that was ours, so we stole something of yours, in this case, you,” he paused, “we were gonna go after your second in command, you know, the tall, dark haired one with broody eyes? But when the opportunity arose to catch you, well, we just couldn't resist.” Hinata huffed and narrowed his eyes.

“You do know it won't be long before my crew is here, breaking down your doorstep, right?”

Kuroo let out a laugh, “oh, I’m sure they will be, however, the only problem is we’re not at Nekoma headquarters, oh no, we’re somewhere else completely,” he told him with a smirk.

“Oh? Where are we then?” He asked, quirking a brow.

“I can't tell you that --” he was cut off by his shorter companion.

“We’re at the place where we keep all our hostages, you're the only one here currently though,” he explained, earning a groan from Kuroo next to him.

“Yaku! You can't tell him that!”

“Why not? It's not like he knows _where_ it is, besides, your smugness was getting on my nerves,” he told him.

Kuroo huffed, “well, whatever, untie him so we can show him to his room,” he ordered, watching as Yaku rolled his eyes and went to untie the captured redhead.

“My room?” Shouyou asked, looking back to Kuroo.

“Yes, you're room, just because you're our captive doesn't mean we’re going to mistreat you, that's lowly and we’re better than that,” he paused, “something I’m sure you scavengers don't understand,” he quipped and Shouyou bristled.

“We don't mistreat our captives!” He snapped, scowling again when he saw Kuroo laugh.

“Whatever you say, come on,” he beckoned, putting a gentle hand on Shouyou’s back, guiding him down the hall. His hands were still tied but he was tempted to make a run for it. But he also knew that if he did that, he may make things worse for himself. 

The room Kuroo deposited him in was rather lavish, decorated in red and deep browns. He could see there was a bathroom attached and there was a large window. Perhaps he could make an escape from it. 

“This is where you'll be staying, the door remains locked and you will only leave when there is someone to accompany you. There's a bathroom of course and the window is locked as well and is also bulletproof, so don't even try,” he told him, reaching down to untie Shouyou’s wrists, “you will be brought to the dining room three times a day for meals.”

“How long do you intend to keep me here for?” He asked, bringing his hands up to rub at his wrists. 

“Well, for as long as it takes for you to give back what you stole,” he answered and Shouyou growled.

“What we ‘stole’ was never yours to begin with! It was ours first!”

“That doesn't matter, cause it's ours now and so are you until you give it back,” he shot back, “so the sooner you return it, the sooner you can leave.”

“That's never going to happen, my crew is going to come and get me out of here and we’re going to keep what is rightfully ours,” Shouyou snarled.

Kuroo hummed softly, “pity, looks like you’ll be here for quite awhile then,” he began to close the door, “I will see you at dinner,” he told him before closing and locking the door.

Shouyou growled and banged up against the door, shouting for Kuroo to let him out, but was met with silence. He sighed and relented, too tired to continue. Instead, he went to the window and looked out, frowning when he was only met with an unfamiliar sight. He really wasn't sure how his crew was going to find him, or how long it was going to take.

\--

A few hours later, Shouyou was woken by knocking at his door. Standing up, he went over the door only for it to open a few moments later.

Before him was someone barely taller than he was, with dyed blond hair that had clearly faded and seemingly tired eyes. He heaved a soft sigh. “It's time for dinner,” he told him, stepping out of the way so Shouyou could leave the room.

“Aren't you gonna, I dunno, tie my hands or something?” He asked.

“No, I don't feel like it, besides, there's guards everywhere, you wouldn't get very far anyways,” he explained, closing the door behind him and leading him down the hall. There was silence for a few beats before Shouyou decided to speak up.

“So, what's your name?”

“Why do you care?”

“I’d just like to know who all is currently holding me hostage,” he explained.

“Kenma,” he answered, growing silent again as they walked.

Shoutout hummed, “do you like it here, Kenma?” He asked, peering at the blond.

He shrugged, “it's fine I guess, I’m really only here to help Kuroo, I've known him for a long time,”’ he explained. 

A few minutes later they approached a large double door, and Kenma pushed it open. Behind it was a rather extravagant room filled with dark wood and a single long table. Kuroo was sitting at the end of it and no one else was there. Kenma lead him over to the seat adjacent to Kuroo’s. As Shouyou sat down, Kuroo looked to Kenma, who was leaving.

“You eating with us Kenma?” He asked.

“No,” Kenma answered, leaving the room and leaving Kuroo and Shouyou alone.

Kuroo chuckled as the blond left the room before looking to Shouyou. “So, is your room to your satisfaction?” He asked.

“It’d be better if it was my own room in my own house,” he muttered, staring down at the food that was set before him.

“Well, the sooner you give back what's ours, the sooner you can be home,” Kuroo reminded him.

“It's not yours!” He snapped, bringing his head upc staring into Kuroo’s eyes hotly, “and we’re not giving it back!”

“Ooh, feisty,” Kuroo purred, smirking.

Shouyou bristled, “my crew is going to come and rescue me and we’re going to keep the territory that you _stole_ from us, and you're going to regret this whole thing,” Shouyou growled out, clenching his fists.

Kuroo only chuckled. “If that’s what you think, but I think you'll find your friends will have quite a hard time finding where we are.”

“You underestimate them.”

The raven haired man only rolled his eyes, “I’m tired of this, you'll understand soon enough,” he told him, reaching to pick up his fork, “now, eat, wouldn't want you getting sick or weak.”

Shouyou stared down at the food, burning holes through the plate but didn't make any move for the utensils given to him. He was hungry, but he was also stubborn and angry, and he was going to be damned if he let himself take orders from the likes of Kuroo. Kuroo shook his head and only muttered how much of a pity it was that pettiness was going to take over his hunger. Dinner was done shortly thereafter and Shouyou was escorted back to his room where he remained until the following morning.

\--

The next few days went on much like the first. True to Kuroo’s word, Shouyou was brought to the dining room three times a day to eat, though he still refused to partake in the food provided. He still drank water of course, he wasn't stupid, but he was still stubborn enough to refuse food.

It wasn't until the third day that something changed.

He was starting to feel weak, his limbs were sluggish and his stomach was painfully empty. He could barely move from his bed to get to the bathroom or the door, and Kuroo was quickly informed of this. So, halfway between breakfast and lunch, his door opened and Kuroo stepped through it.

“What do you want?” Shouyou spat from his place on the bed, his eyes drawing to the plate of food Kuroo held.

“For you to eat, this stubbornness is ridiculous and I’m growing concerned,” Kuroo explained, coming over to the bed and sitting down.

“Aw, how gracious of the great leader of Nekoma to show concern for his captive and even go to the lengths to personally bring him food, I’m touched,” he sneered, rolling over and facing away from Kuroo.

“Quit it, this is foolish,” he snapped, “despite what you believe, I do want you healthy and well taken care of,” he told him, “so, you're going to eat this small plate of food and I’m going to sit here and pester you until you do.”

Shouyou sighed and rolled over, seeing what was on the plate that he held. It was all food that was easy on the stomach: toast, some broth, crackers, and some slice of banana. He also held a cup of apple juice which would replenish some of his lost nutrients. Shouyou sighed again. He really was hungry, and he really did want Kuroo to go away. So reluctantly, he took the plate and began to slowly nibble at the food provided to him.

“Thank you,” Kuroo said, leaning back, “I know you're not happy in your position, but I do want you to leave here healthy and not half-starved to death.”

“Do you do this for all your captives?” Shouyou asked between bites, a little bit of bitterness to his tone.

“Yes, if we need to, but I don't usually personally see to it,” he told him.

Shouyou raised a brow, “so what makes me so special?”

“I’ve grown a liking towards you, your fiery attitude amuses me,” he informed him, smiling softly.

The redhead scowled, “well, I can tell you that liking is one sided,” he told him, pushing the now empty plate back into his hands before downing the juice in one fell swoop. “Anyways, I’m done now, so get out.”

Kuroo nodded and stood, “as you wish, I will see you later Hinata.”

Shouyou grumbled and pulled the blankets over him, not looking at Kuroo as he left the room.

\--

Another few days passed and Shouyou began to fall into a state of despair. Where was his crew? Was he really that hard to find? He knew they were looking but he still felt distressed. How long would it take for them to find them?

Shouyou was soon finding himself crying quietly into his pillows. He wanted to be home. He wanted to be around his friends and he wanted to be back where everything was familiar. He clutched the pillow tightly and whimpered, wanting nothing more than to sleep until this was all over.

At one point, during one of his episodes, the door opened, but he didn't turn to look. He knew it was Kuroo entering though, he could tell by how his footsteps sounded. Yaku’s were loud, Kenma’s silent while Kuroo’s were strong and purposeful. 

“What do you want?” Shouyou bit out, not looking up to face him.

“You're upset.”

“No shit, Sherlock.”

Kuroo sighed, “let me help.”

“No.”

“Hinata --”

“Go away!”

Kuroo let out another sigh and left the room, obeying Shouyou’s wishes. Once the door closed again, Shouyou began to almost wish he hadn't sent Kuroo away, because now he was alone again, and it was crushing him.

\--

Shouyou’s depression over his captivity wasn't getting any better, and he could tell Kuroo was truly concerned. He could see it in his eyes when he went for meals and he could hear it in his voice in the way he spoke. But still, he didn't return to Shouyou’s room when he was upset, still respecting his wishes.

But when Shouyou full out broke down in the bathtub, sobbing hard and painfully, Kuroo had to step in. 

He entered the room quickly and gathered the crying figure into his arms. He brought him to the bed and held him close, letting the redhead grip his shirt and cry into it. When his sobs finally did relent, he was bone-tired but didn't move. It was quiet for a few minutes before he did finally speak.

“Why did you come in here and help me?” He asked, not looking up from his spot on Kuroo’s chest.

“Because it pained me to see you so upset, and I couldn't just let you cry like that,” he answered, running a hand through Shouyou’s wild locks.

“Then why don't you let me go?” He asked, closing his eyes. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Kuroo’s embrace comforted him.

“You know I can't.”

“You can.”

“It'll look bad,” he explained, “you know that. It'll look like I’m weak and will give in because you cried.”

Shouyou sighed, he did know that, but it still made him miserable. He closed his eyes. “I want to go home,” he murmured, petulant sounding, broken.

“I know…” Kuroo said softly, still running his hand through Shouyou’s hair.

That night was far from the last time Shouyou broke down, but from then on, Kuroo was there to help, and Shouyou found himself welcoming the cat. He often found himself falling asleep on Kuroo’s chest after each cry, and many mornings he woke up in the same place with Kuroo dozing over him. 

Shouyou also found himself becoming less hostile each time they ate together. He began to open up, tell Kuroo about his friends (he was careful to not reveal any vital information of course) and he could tell Kuroo was happy to see him feeling better. He began to let Shouyou out of his room more, though he still accompanied him, but at that point, it was more for his own joy. 

One night, approximately a month after Shouyou’s capture, the two were sitting in the garden behind the house. They were both watching the sunset and sitting in relative quiet, the only thing disturbing the air was the rustle of leaves and the occasional bird call. Kuroo, however, broke that quiet when he spoke up. 

“I’m letting you go.”

Shouyou blinked and looked at him, “what?”

“I’m letting you go,” he repeated, looking to Shouyou.

“Did...did my crew negotiate terms?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

Kuroo shook his head, “no, it doesn't matter. The territory, who cares? It's just a hunk of land. I want you to be happy, and that's back in your home.”

Shouyou blinked, surprised. “Kuroo…are you sure? What will your crew think?”

“I don't give a shit, they’ll think what I tell them to think, but you need to be where you belong,” he told him.

Shouyou looked down at his hands before smiling softly, “thank you,” he murmured.

“Don't thank me, I should have done it a long time ago,” he paused and shook his head, “no, I never should have done it in the first place, that land is yours and I should have understood that, I was stupid.” He admitted.

The redhead let out a laugh, “yeah, you kind of were, but Kuroo, as much as I fully intend to go home, I don't think I can just live without being around you again, you've made me happy in a way that no one else has.” 

Kuroo looked at him with confusion in his eyes, “what do you mean?”

 _“I mean,_ that even though I was depressed being here, because I was away from my friends and home, you still managed to make me feel happy. And in a way no one else has,” he paused, “Kuroo, I don't want to stop feeling like that.”

Kuroo blinked and smiled softly, “Hinata, I’m really glad to hear that and,” he paused, “you've made me happy too. I don’t want to stop seeing you either,” he admitted, Shouyou smiled.

“Good, I’m glad,” he told him, leaning over to press a kiss to the taller’s cheek. “So, if you want to ‘kidnap’ me once in awhile, I wouldn't be opposed, as long as some of those ‘kidnappings’ involve going to a restaurant or something,” he giggled, pulling away.

Kuroo laughed, “I think I can manage that,” he hummed, leaning down to pull Shouyou into a loving kiss which he eagerly returned.

The following day, Shouyou was brought home by Kuroo. When he knocked on the door, he was nearly ambushed by a very angry Suga and Daichi, who were furious at Kuroo for stealing Shouyou away from them. While Shouyou was the leader of the group, Daichi and Suga were still somewhat the paternal pair of the group. They often looked out for the members when Shouyou was unable to, and even looked out for Shouyou. So they were understandably angry, but Shouyou stopped them before they could literally kill Nekoma’s leader.

Shouyou made sure to explain what all had happened to both Daichi and Suga, along with the rest of the crew. He told them of why he was kidnapped, what happened during his captivity and what was going to happen now. He told them that from then on they were going to be allied with Nekoma and there was to be no harm brought to the cats, and vice versa. Kuroo was also there to give them his word that Nekoma would come to their aid when needed and no longer cause any problems.

Karasuno was understandably wary at first, but they trusted their leader and ultimately agreed. Nekoma too, agreed with their leaders decision despite their own worries. 

From then on, there were no more territory disputes and both mafias found themselves doing better than before. They were stronger against any other rivals and they were doing better economically as well. But most of all, Shouyou was regularly enjoying being ‘kidnapped’ to go on dates by his newfound boyfriend. All of which, were more than welcome to him.

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno a whole lot about mafia au's so this was really interesting to write! i just hope i did a good job of portraying it at least somewhat accurately.
> 
> thank you for reading! also, prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
